The Girl Who Lived
by Clintashagolden16queen
Summary: When Rebecca Potter, who was sent away to live in the United States to avoid being killed with her brother Finds out she has a twin brother and learns of the Horrible things occuring in Britian she goes off to help him defeat voldemort. Set during Deathly Hallows. Rebecca is an amazing witch with surprising abilites and he boyfriend is no different. Starts slow but gets better.


The girl who lived

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER Chapter 1:

It was a quiet day at the Cullen house because 6 year old Renesemee was visiting with Grandpa Charlie for the weekend. Rebecca was hoping to have a quiet afternoon to work out the odd things she had been seeing lately. They were not quite like Alice's visions however they did include images and noises that were as realistic as those in hers. She was able to see Alice's visions which was sometimes good, but othertimes it was utterly horrible and she felt it was too heavy a burden for Alice to have to carry even though after so many years of doing it she didn't seem to mind. She remembered 2 years ago when she was fifteen how she had seen a vision of Alice's during the battle with the Volturi over Renesemee and she had witnessed her boyfriend, Seth Clearwater die a painful death while she was unable to save him no matter what she tried. After seeing that vision se hadn't been able to keep what she saw a secret from the rest of her family as she knew Alice would had wanted her to and she couldn't emotionally allow Seth to leave her side for more than a few minutes for over a week.

These visions of hers were more vague than Alice's and the only thing she was certian she had seen in every one of the them clearly was a teenage boy with jet black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He always wore a look of distress in her visions. There was something familiar about him but she was sure they had never met because the voices she heard were all British. She had always wanted to visit London but Carlisle had never allowed her on vaction there because he claimed it was too close to the Volturi's home of Italy and she had never met anyone at her school of witchcraft and wizardary that had a British accent. Rebecca attended the the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Mass in the United States. She had been sent to this all witch academy after she had gotten into a duel in her old coed school with a boy who rivialed her for her speical treatment that she herself didn't understand. Her parents had thought that an all girls academy would be a bit safer for her to learn especially because the Salem Witches Instutite allowed its most elite students to have full use of their magical powers at the age of fifteen rather than seventeen. Rebecca was very proud to be a Ravenclaw at her academy however the sorting hat had had a hard time sorting her because it claimed she had the qualities of all four houses but her creativity and intelliegence base she was placed in Ravenclaw with the knowledge that every year she returned to the Instutuite that she would be sorted again in case her alleganice changed from year to year. Rebecca was also allowed other priviligves that other didn't have the most important perhaps was the fact that she had been allowed to get her first wand at the age of three, while every other witch and wizard she had ever met had to wait until they had recieved their acceptance letter to a magical academy before they were allowed to purchase their wands at the age of eleven.

Rebecca walked into her parent's room, Esme and Carlisle were great parents that she loved dearly as she did every one of her siblings and her little niece Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme had a lot of practice parenting between all of their six adoptive vampire children and their hybrid granddaughter. Rebecca loved her entire family and her boyfriend dearly but she also enjoyed the rare moments solitude like this one that she had when everyone else was out of the house doing various things. She wandered over to ther mother's dresser and opened it to look for a pair of socks that she often "borrowed" and wore.

Just as she opened the drawer a vision flickered across her eyes and within seconds had captured all of her senses within it. It lasted no more than a minute and included a figure she couldn't quite mak out but he was very pale like snow and had a creepy voice that sounded very menacing and rather hurt her head to listen to. The main thing that she got from the vision was a fresh vision of the teenage boy she found familiar and the creepy voiced man speaking a name in a merciless tone. The name was Harry Potter.

As her vision returned to the dresser drawer to look for the socks she felt a paper slide under her finger and she curiously pulled it out. The words on the top of the paper shocked her and the nameof the boy from her recent vision rang loudly in her ears as she looked at the name on the paper she had just picked out of the drawer and took a minute to study it before it began to sink in on a deeper level.

It Read:

Certificate of Birth

Rebecca Lily Potter

A/N THIS IS AN IDEA IVE HAD FOR A WHILE ITS ABOUT THIS GIRL REBECCA WHO DISCOVERS SHE IS THE LONG LOST TWIN IF HARRY POTTER AND SHE LIVES WITH THE CULLENS BECAUSE THEY ADOPTED HER SO THERES A LITTLE TWILIGHT IN HERE BUT ITS MOSTLY HARRY POTTER CENTRIC THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
